Blackmail has never tasted so sweet
by SmileyShananahan
Summary: Newcomer Bella Swan has discovered the Cullen's secret and when confronted, the Cullens do whatever it takes to keep it a secret, especially Edward.
1. Chapter 1: Perfectly Depressing

**A/N: I'M BACK!! HAHAHAHA... Okay here is the story that I have been promising you guys for A WHILE :D Okay... hopefully you read the summary, and like I said.. it is nothing like the title suggests :)K... now for those waiting on the Epilouge for Vampiric Pregnancy, please be patient! I have a three-day weekend starting today :) So hopefully I'll have it up sunday or monday :) Or maybe sooner, Im not sure yet. So enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1: Perfectly Depressing**

New town, new people, new everything. The weather here was rainy and cold. My first week in Forks, Washington has been perfectly depressing. It has rained everyday so far and my truck has broken down twice. My father bought me a '53 Chevy pick up. Rather ancient really, but that's why I love it. The radio in it has horrible reception, but I guess that is what iPods were invented for.

The new school is interesting to say the least. It's not as big as my other one. Just the student body here makes up the senior class there. I've had to correct many teachers and students to call me Bella and not Isabella. Every now and again I had to do it more than once. I did get more attention than I wanted, especially by one guy, Mike Newton. He's been extremely friendly and sort of clingy. It seems as though every time a class ended, he was right there to greet me and walk me to my next class.

I did however meet one girl, Angela Weber; I believe that was her name anyways. We have a few classes together. I can tell that we may become close friends. Another girl however, Jessica Stanley, was more into putting up a friendly front than actually being a friend. Then another named Lauren something or another. I don't care too much about her; I think she thinks that I'm stealing her friends.

Everyone here seems normal for the most part, except for five people. I believe their names were, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett.

Alice is very small, short black hair, very pale and she has light gold eyes. Jasper isn't that big, but he isn't that small either. I'd say he was about average. I don't remember exactly what his hair was, but he had the same pale skin and light gold eyes as Alice. Edward has the bronze-colored hair and was the second tallest. Rosalie was the envy of all the girls in the school. She was every guy's fantasy for the most part. She had long blonde hair and a long, slender body. Rosalie was also the third tallest.

Last, but not least, Emmett. He was most definitely the tallest. He held the same pale skin and gold eyes as the others. They were all exquisitely gorgeous, but for some reason Edward stood out the most. There was just something about him that made me never want to look away. Sadly though, I eventually had to look away because one, it was rude to stare and two I didn't want him to catch me looking.

I have caught him looking at me though, but it definitely wasn't the same look. It was more like hatred, deep despising hatred. It scared me how fierce full his eyes looked, so full of hatred and disgust. I didn't understand it; I haven't said one word to him. I don't know what it is about the Cullens, but something wasn't normal about them.

I have a class with Edward, biology. We sit at the same table in the middle of class. Kind of in front of Mike and directly in front of Lauren. We don't talk to each other; we actually try to avoid any unnecessary contact with each other. I do my work and he does his.

Living with my dad is different. I don't know how he survived all these years without knowing how to cook a simple meal, so I cook. He's also not so clean, so I clean the house. It's the least I can do with everything considered. We try to stay out of each other's way as much as possible. Charlie is not a man of many words.

Calling him "dad" was strange to the both of us. He told me that I could call him dad if I wanted to, but if calling him Charlie would be more comfortable for me then I could.

I do miss the few friends I had in Seattle, but I miss my mom the most. I miss her crazy ideas the most. She'd always say that I was a thirty year-old trapped in a seventeen year-old's body. It was like I was the Mom and she was the almost-legal teenager.

I haven't received an e-mail or a call from here yet which was rather strange. She's probably waiting on me to call telling her that I want to go home. I'm tough; I can tough this out and I've been through worse. I shuddered at the thought of a few years back. It was definitely something that I didn't talk about.

Seeing as though it was the weekend, I might call Angela or even Mike. The weather is unusually sunny, so beach? Charlie went fishing and he told me that he didn't want me to stay inside all day, I didn't want to either honestly. I dialed Angela's number, hoping that she would pick up. "Hello?" Angela said. "Hey Angela, it's Bella." "Oh, hey Bella. What's up?" "Are you doing anything today?" "Umm, no actually, why?" "Do you wanna go to the beach?" "Sure! I'll be right over!"

Angela seemed excited, as was I. Excited to get out of this house.

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Comments? Compliments? Complaints? Hit the review button :) Please if you have something negative to say about it, make it where I fix it K? Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2:The Beach

**A/N: Chapter 2 is here! And as for a sequel to Vampiric Pregnancy... It is a possibility. If there is one it'll be about Jacob and Elaine's relationship. Anyways, thank you guys for the wonderful reviews about that Epilouge :**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer :**

**Chapter 2:The Beach :**

As soon as I hung up the phone, I ran upstairs to get ready. I grabbed a blue-one piece, a white shirt and blue shorts that came up mid-thigh. I half ran, half tripped down the stairs and wrote Charlie a note saying where I was going to be and with who. It wasn't less than five minutes after that, that Angela pulled up with Ben. Angela had on a bright red bikini and Ben had on a white shirt and black board shorts.

"I am so glad you called Bella. I thought that we were going to die of boredom." Ben said climbing into the back seat so that I could sit next to Angela, despite the many protests coming from my mouth. Ben wasa true-blood gentleman, unlike most guys at Forks High School. "I wasn't bored, Romeo and Juliet is my all time favorite play!" Ben shot me a quick, tortured glance. I had to stifle the laugh that was threatning to escape.

The ride to La Push was filled with meaning less conversation about school, and the people that inhabitated it. It was a relief to be out of that house, away from everything. I had been doing some research on the Cullens partly because there was nothing to do, and mostly because I've been curious about them. I haven't been able to find anything yet. You would figure that something had to have been written about them, at least a blog on Myspace from some teenage girl who was dumbfounded at their beauty.

"We're here." Ben announced, interrupting my thoughts. We all surrendered the cool air of Angela's car to bear the sunny and bright weather of the beach. It was very unusual for Forks to not be rainy and cold. "Where do you guys want to sit. Anywhere is fine with me." Angela said. "How about by the water, it'll be cooler." I suggested. Ben shrugged and grabbed the towels, sunscreen, etc, from the car. We started to head down the boardwalk when I noticed some guys, that I assumed lived on the reservation, one I know I knew.

He had shoulder lengthed jet black hair, and he was very tall. He also had dark brown eyes, as far as I could tell, there was just something about him..."BELLA!" Both Ben and Angela called. "Huh?" I hadn't realized that they had stopped. "I said, Is this spot okay?" I nodded. Ben gave us our towels and he laid his on the bright white sand.

"Oh, hey Jacob!" Ben said. Who was Jacob? Was he one of the reservation guys? "Oh hey Ben, Angela, and Bella?" I took me a minute to register that he had acknowledged me, and then I realized who Jacob was. "JACOB!!" I yelled. Jacob nearly tackled me to the ground, like old times. He helped me, and hugged me tight. Angela and Ben retreated to the water to give us privacy.

"You're back! How long are you here?" I remember him so clearly now. The many Sundays spent with him and his two sisters while Billy and Charlie went fishing. "I'm not leaving. I'm moved here about a month ago. How have you and Billy been? I heard that your sister got married last year." We found a spot to sit down. "I've been alright, and Dad has been alright, and yeah she got married to some stiff. She doesn't visit or call, heck, I don't even know if she's alive or not." He smiled, signaling that he was joking about the last part. "How old are you anyways? You don't look any younger than 16." Jacob started to laugh, "I'm actually only 15, won't be 16 for a few months. How old are you? I know that you're older than I am."

"I'm only 17 right now. My birthday isn't until September, which is quite awhile from now." And that's how our conversation went, until I mentioned the Cullens.

**A/N: And.. cliffhanger : you guys know that I'm notarious for those during the Vampiric Pregnancy, anyways... Like it?, Love it?, Hate it?. Comments? Complaints? Compliments? Review darlings :**

**Also, I need some help. For history fair coming up, I need someone to do the project on. The theme is "A person in History." If you guys have ANY suggestions, please pm me, or just leave it in a review. And no, youself does not count. Preferably someone that isn't always done.. like presidents, world leaders(Hitler...Bin Laden, Hussien. etc) something original. I will love you forever and whoever gives me the idea that I will use, I'll write a chapter on whatever you want (as long as it is about Twilight and it kinda goes along with the plot)**


	3. AN: Please read!

**I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry guys! This is the first time ive been on the computer for 2 weeks :[ We got a virus and it fried the computer. Please forgive me..... :] maybe???? School is kicking my butt.. literally.... and yeah... just be patient with me and please don't give up on me....**

**I know you guys are ready to kill me..... but just be patient please??? I love you guys :]**


	4. Chapter 3:Hello Blackmail

**A/N: HELLO! :] I promised you guys an update soon, and so here it is. I know it is a horrid excuse for one after all this time, but blame my friends, I haven't had a solid weekend of by myself since Oct.16th, this weekend however I have to myself, next Saturday and the Saturday after it, are hopefully the last two for AWHILE! So anyways here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I am not Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 3 : Hello Blackmail :]**

"You know the Cullens right?" Jacob's face went to a grimace fast. "Yeah. What about them?" He spoke acidly. "Do you know anything about them?" He grinned very evily, and laughed. "What do you want to about them? I can tell you anything you want to know."

"Who are they?" I asked. "Who are the Cullens? The Cullens are made up of, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward and Jasper. Carlisle is...the "Dad". The story around here is that Esme and him had adopted the others because Esme can't have kids, but that is not true. You see Bella, they arn't normal, as a matter of fact, they arn't even human. The stories here on the reservation is that they are vampires, you know? Bloodsuckers? Leeches?. Anyways, they arn't allowed on the reservation because of the treaty made by them and the tribal elders.

"They are not allowed across the boundary lines, for as long as they exist. It's nothing that we can help." I have found exactly what I needed to know!

"Jacob! I LOVE YOU! You just confirmed my suspicions!" Jacob looked at me for the longest time, and then he smiled. "You're not thinking what I think you are, are you?" I cocked an eyebrow, "What do you think?"

"I think that you are awesome!" Jacob said. "Bella!" Angela called, "C'mon! Time to go!" I hugged Jake, and went to join Ben and Angela. I will have to do some research when I get home on the Cullens to see it it is true, and if it is... well... this is going to be fun.

**A/N: That's it for this one guys. Comments? Complaints? Compliments? Remember guys I still need a history fair project :] Love you guys :]**


	5. Chapter 4: R & D

**A/n: Here's chapter 4! I know I haven't updated in forever!!!! My jumpdrive/mp3 is fried, so I lost a lot of things[music :(] as well as my stories[but thank God, that they're on here... so I just had to copy and paste them, then save them on the computer] This is one of the better chapters, just because of how I wrote it. **

**Disclaimer:I am not Stephenie Meyer :[**

**Chapter 4: R & D**

The way home was rather quiet, Ben made me ride infront while Angela drove again. It didn't take long for them to bring me home, and when they reached the house, I said my goodbyes and as soon as I got inside, I went to my computer. First I saw that Renee had e-mailed me, that took importance over everything, because if I didn't reply, then she would call, and Lord knows that we don't want that. So I managed a quick, but an accpetable length response to her normal questions.

As soon as I sent it off, I went to google and typed in the name "Cullen". Not one thing came up. I'd figure that at least one girl(or guy) would make a site about them, at least about one of them and how much they love them. Not one, not even a myspace blog, nothing. It was useless, I could always go back to the reservation...no...that wouldn't do any good. Jacob would tell me the same stories, with the same detail as he did earlier. I would see Edward tomorrow, maybe I would get to talk to him.

I switched off the computer, it's ancient really, but it works. Slow as heck though...but it works. Tomorrow will be an interesting day, all things considered. I quickly changed and climbed in bed. For some reason though, I'm nervous about talking to him.

***Dream***

Sleeping in bed, being held by the immortal Edward. He was just looking at me when I opened my eyes. "Good morning beautiful. How was your sleep?" His routine question whenever I would wake up. "Wonderful, especially since you're here." Was always my answer. No matter the dream, how terrifying or otherwise, my slumber was always perfect as long as I was in his arms.

He kissed my forehead with his smooth ice cold lips. Then he kissed my nose, and then my lips. They were like marble compared to mine, hard, cold, but so very smooth. He eargely licked my bottom lip, moving one of hands to put under my chin.

***Reality***

I woke with my heart pounding against my chest, like it was trying to escape from my ribs. My head felt abnormally light, and I was very dizzy as I stepped out of my bed. I grabbed at my desk to prevent myself from falling onto the hard wood floors. I breathed in deep and let it go, I was fine after that. I couldn't figure out why I had that dream.

Yes, I was thinking about him before I had went to sleep, but not like** that **though. It was probably just nerves about today. Oh gosh! It's today, the day I've got to talk to him. The nerves are back. My hands were shaking as I was pouring the cereal and milk. I don't know why I am so nervous though. I'm just asking him about his family, just to get to know him seeing as though we're going to be lab partners the whole shouldn't even cause me to act like this. It really shouldn't, and I don't understand why I am.

I finished my cereal, realizing that Charlie didn't come home last night, he might've had to work all night. I shook the thought off, focusing on what I was doing today and how I was going to go about it. As I climbed in to my truck, I put the key in with my shaky hand. It roared to life, causing me to jump a little, though I should be used to it by now. I guess my nerves are just shot. I drove the little road to the school, and when I pulled in, I saw the silver Volvo, with Edward standing alone beside it. He must've been waiting on his siblings. I pulled in the first empty parking spot I could find, being careful to not park next to him. Instead, I was a few spots to the right of him.

I climbed out of my truck, sadly tripping as I did that. I was then very aware that I had not hit the pavement, but instead Edward had caught me. "How did you get over here so fast?" He looked at me, as if my words had confused him. "What are you talking about? I was right here the entire time." Edward stood me up on my feet. "No, you were over there with your car, a few spots down.I saw you as I was turning in." He handed me my bag. "You should be getting to class." He started to walk away. "Thank you!" I yelled. He threw up one of his hands to acknowledge that he had heard it. I would get him in biology.

**A/N: Comments?Complaints?Compliments? Think I need to change something? Tell me.... I know you want to use that AWESOME review button :] Peace and Love guys :]**


	6. Chapter 5:Biology

**A/N: Here's one of the major points of the story guys :] Sorry it took me awhile :[ But here it is**

**Disclaimer:Not stephenie Meyer :[**

**Chapter 5: Biology**

From that moment, I knew what he was, what his family was. It was just a matter of time until I called them on it. Biology came way too fast, and when it was time, I wasn't ready, but I knew what I had to do, what I needed to do. I walked through the door, and I saw him sitting there as normal, but something felt out of place. Everyone was there, shockingly. He was sitting there as calm as anyother day, it might just be my nerves.

I sat my things down first and then I sat down, pulling my hair behind my ear. "Hello Edward, how are you today?" A normal question. "I'm doing alright I guess. How about yourself? Tripped any since this morning?" I rolled my eyes, but a perfectly normal response. "No, actually I haven't thank you. You know, we should talk more often, considering the fact that we're going to be partners all year." He looked at me warily. "What do you mean, talk more? We talk enough." He said blankly, and turned his head back to face the front.

"That's just it Edward, this is the most we've talked all semester. We should get to know eachother better, like for instance, have you lived here your whole life? Or did you move here?" Edward looked in my direction, but still not moving his head. "We moved here when I was ten. I know you haven't lived here your whole life, where did you move from?"

"Pheonix, Arizona. I lived with my mom, until she got re-married. I decided it would be best if I came to live with my dad for the reminder of my school years." He nodded in response, and as he did the bell rang for class to begin. I continued to study his behavior in class from then on. If we had to watch a movie, he would latch his hands under the table, as if he was holding on to dear life. He would look at me every now and again, with hate-filled eyes. This continued for many weeks until I finally called him out on it one day.

"Edward, I know what you and your family are." I said one day while we were waiting for the class to fill up, right then, we were completely alone. "What are you talking about Bella? We're the same as you, humans." He chuckled lightly, but not making eye contact. "No, you're not. Edward, you're pale white, gold eyes. All of you look the same, though you are not related. You're ice cold dear." I touched his hand. "Say it then, what do you think I am?" He made direct eye contact with me then. It was like he was trying to read my mind.

"You're a vampire. You and your whole family Edward."

**A/N: Cliffhanger :], that im sooo notarious to do lol, K well guys Comments?Complaints?Compliments? Review it guys! You know you wanna press that awesome review button :]**


	7. Chapter 6:Alice

**A/N: Here's Chapter 6, I didn't want you guys to wait so long for this one. This is Edward's Point of View btw**

**Diclaimer:Im not stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 6: Alice**

_Edwards P.O.V_

I rushed out of that room as quickly as I could. How did Alice not see this? I didn't look back, I could just imagine the look on her face, shock, horror. I went straight to the Volvo, knowing that they were all there already. "Alice!" I hissed. "How did you not know about this?! We could've been long gone before this!" Emmett roared. "Keep it down, we're still on school property guys."said Jasper "He's right, lets go to the house and discuss what we're going to do about this." Rosalie said.

I stood next to Alice, trying to decipher her thoughts, it just wasn't working. She was reciting so many different languages in her head, that I couldn't keep up. "No, we're not going to go back home. Carlisle will make us pack up and move again, I think I can get to her." I said, shocked after I did because I wasn't planning on saying it."You sure about that Edward?" I nodded my head. I know I can get to her. I will do whatever it takes to make her not tell. We really didn't have any other choice. We could tell Carlisle and Esme, but we all know what would happen then, or we could try it my way and I would convice her not to tell.

Everyone told me that they are willing to try it, but if it doesn't work then we would tell Carlisle. It still baffles me why Alice is trying to keep her thoughts clouded, especially at a time like this when we need to know what is going to happen. "Alice, can I talk you for a moment?" I asked. "Sure." I looked at all of them, indicating for them not to listen in.

"Alice, why didn't you tell us? I know you saw it coming." Alice started to look up at the sky, as if for an answer. "Edward, I knew that you were going to choose to do this. All I can tell you is that at the end of all of this, you are going to be very happy. I can't tell you why or how, but you will be." I nodded and we walked back over to the group. Jasper quickly forged us all passes back to class, but waited to give me mine. "Are you sure you want to go back to class Edward?" I nodded and he handed me my pass.

As I was walking back to class, I noticed Mike Newton carrying Bella. I smelled blood. Oh yeah, we were blood typing today, she probably passed out. He sat her down, she probably needed some air. "Mike, please put your hand in your pocket. It's really not helping at all." Mike did as she said. "Mike, why don't you go back to class? I can take her to the nurse. Your hand really isn't helping the matter." I said walking over, kneeling over and picking up Bella.

"Go on, back to class Mike." She mumbeled. "You heard the lady Mike." At that I started walking to the nurse, with Bella in my arms. Something about this, felt too right. Her blood was arousing, it was the most delicious scent I have ever smelled. The thirst in my throat was burning worse than ever. I immediatly stopped breathing, and that helped some, but I can still remember the smell, what it would taste like.

I hated her, she is going to drive me insane with her scent, and her sitting next to me won't help the situation. She already knows what we are, and her smelling like _that _is threatening to me, to us. I can handle it, I know I can. I've done this for nearly 70 years, I think I can handle two semesters of her. "I take it that you can't handle the sight of blood?" She laughed, "More like the smell. I can handle seeing it, but I can't handle the smell."

"That's odd, I thought humans couldn't smell blood." She looked up at me for the first time. I just then realized that I could not read her thoughts, as much as I stared at her big brown, curiousity filled eyes, I couldn't. "I'm not your average human Edward." I laughed, "No, you're not. I'm not your average vampire either."

As much as I wanted so deeply to hate her, as much as I would say that I hate her, I couldn't, because I loved her.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Comments?Compliments?Complaints? Review it kids!!! I know you wanna hit that awesome review button :]**


	8. Chapter 7:Anything?

**A/N: K guys here's chapter 7 :], the next chapter will most likely be the last one, unless someone wants to do something to Edward, if it's an idea I could do something on, it'll be the next chapter. I'll give you guys about a week and a half to come up with something, or else the next chapter will be it.**

**Disclaimer:Not stephenie meyer**

**Chapter 7: Anything?**

_Still Edward's P.O.V_

I waited in the nurses' office with her. Bella eventually went to asleep, and while she was, she reached out for me. Bella might've been just dreaming, and in reality she was reaching out to something or someone else. She took my hand, not intwining our fingers, just cupping it. I started to wonder about what she was dreaming about, because I couldn't read her thoughts, so I could only guess.

I had lost count of time by then, all I remember is that she squeezed my hand. She was either in pain, in which her face coincided with that thought because it was twisted in agony. I softly shook her awoke. "Bella, wake up." She immediatly opened her eyes, and looked at her hand in mine. Bella's blood flooded her already pink cheeks. That almost sent me over the edge right there. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that I had..." She looked quickly away as if she was embarrased, in which she probably was. "Bella, you're awake. Do you think you can go back to class, or would you like to go home?"

"The second one please. If I go back, I'll just end up back here." She nodded and handed her a pass to go home, then she looked at me. "Mr. Cullen, I think that you should drive her home. I'll call and tell him. Hope you feel better Bella." I nodded once and escorted her to her truck. "I can drive home." I shook my head and put my hand out for the keys. "No, you're not. Give me the keys Bella. There is nothing you can say to not make me drive you home."

She thought about that for a moment, and handed over her keys. "Fine, vampire. You win." I opened up her door and helped her in. I climbed in the cab of the truck, trying to figure out how I was going to do this.

"Bella, you're not going to tell anyone are you?" I looked over at her. We were still sitting in the school parking lot. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't." She tapped her finger against her chin, as if she was thinking of a devious plan. "Is there anything I can do so that you won't tell? Anything at all?" She laid her head back against the seat, exposing both her neck and part of her stomach, her very flat stomach.

_Bella's P.O.V_

I thought about it for a moment, thinking over what I could have him do to make him believe that I won't tell. I'm not cruel, meaning that if he does it, I won't tell for anything. "Bella? If I may, can I ask you what you were dreaming about earlier in the nurses' office?" I just realized that we were still sitting in the school parking lot, but I really didn't mind that. "Honestly Edward, I will tell you, but not right now. Not until the time is right." I saw him nod in the corner of my eye.

"Can I try something?" I asked, afraid of his answer. He looked slightly nervous about answering my question. "What would it involve?" He asked, skeptical of what I wanted to do. "Well, I can show you better than I can tell you." I could see that he was mentally trying to figure it out. "Go ahead."

I scooted next to him and put one of my hands under his stone chin and put the other one in his. I placed my lips against his, very carefully, but very steady. He didn't stop me, instead he placed one of his hands behind my back and the other in my hair. He started to kiss me back, carefully though. His lips were like marble, fitting to mine like they were a perfect fit.

I had to back away because my head felt dizzy, and I needed to breathe. "Wow." We said at the same time. "Did you feel something Bella?" He held my chin in his hand. "Definitely."

**A/N: You guys have your instructions so get to thinking of ideas, or else the next one will be the last :[, SO! Comments?Complaints?Compliments? Review it guys! I know you wanna hit that awesome review button :]**


	9. Chapter 8:The end ::

**A/N: This is the FINAL Chapter guys. I hope you guys love it :]**

**Disclaimer:Not stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 8: Blackmail has never tasted so sweet :]**

The days passed, and we have been spending a lot more time together. Neither of us has brought up the kiss, but I think I will later. Edward was supposed to come over tonight when Charlie is asleep, I told him that I needed to talk to him, now I have to make something up to talk about. We both need to talk about the kiss though, I know that he felt something too, he just didn't say anything.

That, and I know that he wants to know what I was dreaming about, and the time is right to tell him. It's just how I'm going to tell him is the question. How could I tell him that my dream was about... I can't think about it or I'll chicken out and not tell him. Charlie just went to bed, so it'll be just a few more minutes. I had my window closed, because it was absolutley freezing outside. I heard a light tap on my window, I went over to it and opened it.

"Hello Bella." He wrapped himself around me, giving me a hug. "Please sit." I motioned to the bed. He went over there and sat agaisnt the headboard. I sat in front of him, clutching a pillow to my chest. "So, what did you need to talk about that you couldn't talk to me at school about?" I hesitated, for quite awhile, then he spoke up again. "Bella, talk to me please. The suspension is killing me. What is going on in your head?"

I took a deep, shaky breath. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened a couple days ago, in the truck." He scooted closer to me, and took the pillow out from my arms. "What about it?" Edward asked, tilting my head up to look at him. "I wanted to know if...if...if." He exaled a breath, that I didn't know he was holding in. "If what Bella? You can ask me anything." I took another deep breath. "If you felt something too."

What he did next, I was not expecting. Edward pressed his lips to mine, it knocked the breath out of me. He retreated and looked into my eyes. His were smoldering, they were like melted gold. It took everything I had to just remember to breathe. "What was the word that you used when I asked you? Oh yeah, definitely." I had to look away, I just couldn't remember how to breathe. I looked at the time, and it was five mintues till midnight.

"That couldn't have been the only thing that you wanted to talk to me about, was it Bella?" I shook my hand under his hand. "It wasn't." I tried desperetly to not look in his eyes. "Well...What was it?" I bit my bottom lip, unable to find my vocal cords. I closed my eyes, and swallowed the accumilating saliva hard, I found my vocal cords. "My dream, the one in the nurses' office, I wanted to tell you about it."

"Go on." I took a deep breath and he took my hand. I couldn't help but blush a little. "It was in a gorgeous white house. Your siblings and your parents were there. We were all sitting in the living room, and I was in your lap." I stopped there to look at his face. It held many emotions, but the major two were curiousity and contentness. "Everyone left and you took me to your room, because I had never been in it." His eyes went sorta wide at that bit of information. "I was sitting in your lap on the bed, and one thing led to another....and....Yeah..."

His eyes were no longer wide, his face had a smile on it, but his eyes were confused. "But why were you in pain? When I looked at your face, it looked as if you were in agony." All the blood in my body rushed to my face, it felt really hot, even under his ice-cold touch. I averted my eyes, staring at the wall. "You mistaked pleasure for pain." His mouthed formed a "Oh" shape. He scratched his eyebrow, and ran his hand through his hair. Then he kissed me, knocking me on my back, with him on top.

I broke the kiss, so I could say one more thing. "Blackmail has never tasted so sweet." He looked up at me. "You were never going to tell anyone." I shook my head, smiling. "You did this on purpose." I nodded my head. "You are one of the devious girls I know, and that's why I love you." That took me back. "I-I-I love you too Edward, and that's why I did it."

"I love you." "I love you too Bella."

**A/N: That's it guys! There will be no epilouge. No sequel. This is it for this story, Vampiric Pregnancy.. a sequel is still a maybe, it depends whether or not I have enough time. So, Comments?Complaints?Compliments? Review it loves!**

**So until next time**

**XOXO,**

**Nicole :]**


End file.
